Live the Legend
by Ukeire
Summary: They disbanded. Darkness took over. 8 years later, 4 kids joined forces to gather the legendary members of the long forgotten group from the brutal war 8 years ago. Follow them, as they try to pick up the pieces of the glorious team once called Shinobi.
1. The Legends

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

BAM! I JUST SAW THE CUTEST KUKIxWALLY PIC EVER! I WAS INSPIRED, PEOPLE!

SASUSAKU

NARUHINA NEJITEN SHIKAINO

* * *

_**Operation: E.N.D.**_

_**E.rase N. D.isband**_

"_SAKURA!"_

"_SASUKE! I'M FINE! GO ON WITHOUT ME!"_

"_BUT YOU'LL GET CAUGHT!"_

"_SO WHAT?! THIS WAS KAKASHI SENSEI'S DREAM, AND YOU NEED TO GO ON! JUST GO!"_

"_BUT YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO COME BACK! SAKURA!"_

_Beep. Boom!_

_Sakura looked at me one last time, a smile on her face. "Sasuke. It's time. You must leave. I promised Rin and Tsunade I would do this, now go." orange, pink, yellow, and red exploded in the background, her pink hair blowing with it. That same old sweet, kind, and selfless smile still glued to her face._

"_Sakura-!" she pushed me, and I fell into the safety of the underground tunnel, unconscious.

* * *

_"_Released?!" he cried. Shikamaru nodded._

"_Haruno Sakura, age 11, has been decommissioned since this morning, and has been returned back home. All secret weapons have been removed from her things, her possessions that were in the base have been removed. She was one of best Shinobi I have ever seen, but I'm sorry Sasuke, this is all I could save…"_

_He held out a small picture frame, burnt and in ashes, and almost completely useless. If it weren't for the precious photograph inside, it'd be considered trash. The entire team of Sector K, from Shino, to Neji was in this picture. Himself included. They we all smiling_

"_So… this is it? Everyone else is gone?" he whispered. Shikamaru shook his head._

"_A few people remember. But we were commanded to separate. It's just you and I." he said softly._

"_So… this is really the end of Shinobi." Sasuke sighed, "Guess the Feudal Lords win. The Samurai win. We're useless now."_

_The two boys looked out into the sunset, feeling more and more regret, as the sun casted a shadow over their fallen secret base. The pair stayed in silence, until Shikamaru broke it._

"_I guess so… but I have a feeling Sasuke…" Shikamaru said, "Someone will call upon us again. Just like how they called upon the last two generations of Shinobi. We're always needed, sometimes we just give up hope."_

"_Oh yeah? Who's brave enough to go against the Samurai?" Sasuke asked. _

"_We were. Someday… someone will call us, and Shinobi will have to rise again. I know we can do it. Somehow, someway, someday… Shinobi will be reunited. We just have to wait until then."_

_Sasuke nodded, and watched the sun rise onto the shattered remains of the Shinobi base. As the colors made their way around them, Shikamaru began to walk away. For the first time in so long, the entire team called Shinobi were apart from one another, and for all they knew… it was permanent._

_Sasuke paused from moving. This is was his fault. He could of stopped this. If only he wasn't so weak. He groaned, and he stared at the colors the sun created. The image of fire popped up, and the obsidian eyes suddenly turned empty, as his fingertips reached out, and he whispered, "**Sakura...**"_

_"You coming, Sasuke?" Shikamaru called. The said boy snapped out of his reverie, and replied with a Yeah. Before turning his back on the base forever, the former Shinobi promised to undo his mistake. To start over, and regain what he had lost. He swore, REVENGE.

* * *

_

**8 years later…**

**The Feudal Lord has rule for almost 10 years, and **_**finally**_**, there is a resistance… problem is…**

* * *

"…We're only a bunch of kids! How are we suppose to take on the most powerful army in Japan?!" a small girl cried. 

"I don't know! But we're the only ones who have hope! We work on the fields everyday, and only the rich go to school! The lucky ones moved to other counties before the LORD shut down all transportation to them! What do you think we should do?!" a boy whispered harshly.

As the two argued about options on how to gather a secret force, a smaller voice interrupted them.

"…um…guys?" the other two turned towards her.

"WHAT?" the two hissed. The boy sat down with his comrades and said, "I think I have an idea… but there's a few problems…"

"FINALLY! AN IDEA THAT MIGHT ACTUALLY _**WORK!**_ What is it?" the boy cried.

The other boy grumbled nervously, "Well… first of all, they're, like, eight years older than us…"

The girl shrugged, "So what? If they know what Japan's going through, then they'd understand."

"…and…"

"Yeah? Go on..!" the boy motioned him to go faster.

"There are 12 of them… and we have to gather them… all…" the boy finished.

That's when a new voice came in. "Mikere, you're thinking of that old legend of the _**Shinobi**_ again, aren't you?"

"But Mishire! They're not just legends! They're real! I swear they are!" Mikere said, his black hair moving with him, as he turned his head to face the girl. "I know they are…"

"…_**Shinobi**_, eh? Well, I've heard of them, but no one is sure if they're real or not…" the first girl said, her dirty finger on her chin. "I mean, I read everything I could on them… well, there is more, but I read enough."

"Really Kairi?" the boy questioned, "What do you know about them?"

"Well… first off, they're a group of 12, like Mikere said, and together they were called Shinobi, or ninja. The group dates back from 1450's, when it was first started, and apparently, they give their roles to their successor when their generation begins to die. Like a will of some sort." Kairi tilted her head.

"Anyway, it started out with the Legends: Sannin. Tsunade hime, Jiraiya sama, and… Orochimaru… were the beginning of Shinobi, and established it to protect the land. But as they grew older, a new line sprouted. So, as they aged, they gave their roles to the following: Rin hime, Obito sama, and Kakashi sama. But eventually, two of them died, and the survivor, Kakashi, gave the roles to the next generation, which happened to be the generation we were supposed to be protected by.

"Which leads me to the our line of Shinobi! Even though it was eight years ago, they are considered legends in the making, they are called… the Konoha 12... That's all I know. There's more to read in the library tomorrow since it's our off day… what do you think, Ryoma?"

"Well… it's worth a shot!" Ryoma yipped, and threw his fist in the air. "Go Resistance! The search for Shinobi is a go!" the other three did the same, four fists in the air in glee.

_**Operation: F.A.G.K.T. (2)**_

_**F.ind A.nd G.ather K.onoha T.welve**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Shinobi.

It was a name of glory, a name of pride.

The first line of Shinobi gave it that glory and pride,

And made the world at peace.

As the first line grew weary, they passed on the masked name of Shinobi,

To the next line.

But the peace the first line gave,

Left the second the second forgotten.

-

20 years ago, an unidentified evil began a war.

A deep, bloody, unmerciful war.

It was then, the second line was called upon, and were reunited.

Shinobi fought, and defended the innocent.

-

As the war was fought, the second generation chose the next line,

The third generation.

But before their names could be called, two of the three Ni-nin… (1)

Were killed.

After defeating the last of the evil, called, Feudal Lords, along with their henchmen Samurai, all was at peace again.

But unfortunately… Unable to perform the Shinobi task, the remainder of the second line gave the third line their titles.

-

But this line, the third line, was different.

Instead of only three, there were 12.

The 12 were completely different, from style of fighting, to their nindo way, but somehow…

They worked together.

But, due to the peace once more, they were forgotten… until war bloomed once more.

-

In the end, they failed at the cost of the Shinobi name.

The Konoha 12 were commanded to disband if they were to live, and were never to see each other again.

Some were resistant against this… and paid the price.

-

Eight years later, most people have given up hope of a better life.

Only the rich could get into schools, and a few were spared from working on the fields if they smooth talked their way in, or flew under the radar.

The poor were either slaves… or workers on the field.

The Shinobi name was forgotten only in that amount of time, their heroism became legends.

-

Now that the main Feudal Lord is in command, Samurai roam the land, and a very small resistance has begun…

The search for the legendary Shinobi was on.

Little Mikere has suggested something biggest than he knew, though. Did Kairi forget to mention one of Shinobi members was in America?

She didn't? Oops.

* * *

**(1- Kinda like Sannin, which could mean san, then nin? San- three. Nin- ninja. Three ninja. Meaning, third line. Ni- two. Nin- ninja. Two ninja. Second line.)**

**(2- It kinda sounds like faggot, doesn't it? If you sound the k and the t by themselves. Okay, I thought it was funny, but if you don't understand that's okay. It's an optional pun :D)**

**Yeah… lovely, ain't it?**

**Review if you can, please! I'll give a cookie!**

**lol**

**-Ukeire&Ssl-**


	2. The Resistance

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

Here we go! Hope you enjoy J

* * *

Sasuke's pov

"7 squared to the 3rd power times 42 minus 13 plus x to the 9th power." I said plainly. Several faces looked at me, but my attention was elsewhere.

"Very good Uchiha san. Now, as I was saying…" I looked out the window. I sighed, and leaned on my desk, resting my head on my hand, the end of my gray blazer nipping at my face.

It had finally been eight years since Shinobi had disbanded. Eight long years of regret. I mentally cursed, memories of my cherished Shinobi years plaguing my mind. All the years of laughing, of training with the others, watching us kick fucking Samurai ass (I smirked at this. Kami, what I'd give to do that again…), and listening to the songs every night… I shook my head, trying to erase the thoughts.

I stared out into the distance, falling cherry blossoms blew in the wind, signaling it was the end of Spring, and the beginning of Summer. An image of a young smile haunted my mind, as an imaginary explosion went off in the background. I reached out, my fingertips touching the glass of the classroom's windows. _Sakura…_

Shaking my head again, I dismissed the thoughts of Her. I wasn't going to linger on the past, I had done that for most of my pre-teen years. (Which is why I'm 19 still in high school.) My eyes drifted back to the cherry blossoms outside, and I had no choice but to let my mind drown in the pleasant memories of my Shinobi years.

That's when I was awoken by a sudden clap by the teacher, who said it was time to pack up. The sound of chatter filled the room, most about how graduation was the best, and how after this, they were free.

Ring.

I sighed, and got up, shoving my books into my messenger bag. I went outside, and fought the swarm of fan girls, and got even more books from my over crowded locker. (Which always seemed to be swarming with fan girl letters… ugh. Can't they just get it into their bimbo brains I have no interest in them?! Apparently not. They come every day… my god! Did one of them just try to bite my ankle?!)

I walked over to my only so-called 'friend', Shikamaru, who was standing in the middle of the hallway, looking at the ceiling blankly.

"Shikamaru! C'mon we better get going." I said, before Shikamaru shook his head, 'Troublesome' slipping from his lips.

"Sorry, no can do. Mr. Korimako caught me sleeping in class again, and assigned me detention. Like it wasn't the first time he did. When he was a junior high teacher he did it all the time."

"Well, be relieved. It's our last day in school. Whoop-de-doo," I twirled my index finger in the air. "…"

"It's been eight years since… ahem." Shikamaru read my expression with ease, and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault, and you know it Sasuke." Shikamaru said, even though it sounded forced.

"Shikamaru, you're a bad liar, you know that?" I said, and took his hand off my person. "Anyway, I'm going home, so meet you there, k?"

"Alright. Later Sasuke."

"Later." we parted ways, and I walked out of the school, and towards home.

* * *

As I walked down the road, passing stores filled with little manikins of clothes and such, I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. Damn leftover Shinobi skills. Walking slightly faster, I analyzed my follower, and realized… 

"…hey. The two kids hiding behind the bush and planter. What the hell are you doing?" I had stopped, and put my hands in my uniform's pockets.

"Argh…"

"HA!" a young girl, maybe 11, with long black hair, jumped out of the bushes, and pointed at it with triumph. "I TOLD YOU HE'D BE ABLE TO SENSE US!"

"Well, excuse me! How was I supposed to know?!" a boy came out of the bush, screaming. Their matching black hair made them look like siblings, but the facial structures were different. Brown-black eyes glared into one another.

"BECAUSE I TOLD YOU!" the girl threw her arms in the air. "Baka…" (idiot, fool)

"Ugh! Whatever!" the boy groaned. Feeling like I had enough, I walked away from the two kids, leaving them to their argument. "Hey! Wait!" I turned the corner into an alleyway I usually took to get to my apartment.

"Sir! Please stop! We need to talk to you!" the girl ran up to me, the boy following. I eyed with an empty stare.

The girl was about 4'10, maybe 11 or so. Long black hair to mid-back, a slight red tint to it. She had extremely dark brown eyes, almost black, and her hair was parted down the side. The boy on the other hand was about 5'0, also 11 or so. Black-brown hair was cut like he was in the army, matching his eyes. Oval shaped glasses covered his face, but the look of admiration was obvious.

But what caught my eye were the rags. They were worn, and quite torn up. Not to mention dirty. Obviously from the fields, a few miles down the way. The two came from the fields to the city to see me? Why go through all the trouble?

"Thanks for waiting…" the girl panted, then stood up, "We need you to come with us."

I raised an eyebrow. "…" I started to walk away again. I needed this like a hole in my head.

"Hey! Wait, she was talking to you!" the boy ran after me. He ran straight for my back, jumping. But in a split second I dodged, and held the boy's arm painfully behind his back. The boy grunted, and winced a bit from the sore.

"Are you challenging me?" I glared into the boy's eyes. The boy didn't answer, but gritted his teeth in annoyance. I did the same, and seethed, "Answer me."

"Hey!" the girl ran up to the boy, and she glared at me, "All we're asking is that you come with us! It's not like we're asking you to save a cat!" she spat, then added, "Okay so maybe if you come with us, and agree, then yeah, you'll be doing much more, but-"

I glared at her too. She rolled her eyes, and continued, " Those don't work on me. I get glared at all the time. Ryoma, just say sorry, and stop being a stubborn brat."

Now the boy glared at her. "Shut up, Kairi. It's not like you're not stubborn too! Like today when you refused to give up that toy when we had to get some money to get over here!"

She let out a un-ladylike snort, and said, "Well, at least I know how to say sorry!" she looked at me and bowed. "I apologize for my friend's behavior, but all we ask of you is if we can speak privately with you. Can you **please **just give us a moment of your attention, sir?"

"…no." I said coldly, dropping the boy. He fell to his knees, and groaned painfully. The girl immediately helped him to his feet, before sending a few looks at me.

The boy, probably very angry and achy, shouted, "UCHIHA SASUKE!" I stopped. After some panting, I heard a soft voice say, "As the leader of the only resistance to the Feudal Lord…I ask of you only one thing, Uchiha Sasuke… why hide the fact you are Shinobi when we already know it?" I stiffened. How in the world…? I turned, and said, "You have my attention."

The pair's smiles were never so bright.

* * *

Shikamaru's pov

Walking out of the school, I sighed with relief. Thank god Korimako sensei was being generous today. Usually I'd be in there for a hour or two. I began walking towards the apartment I shared with Sasuke. I let my mind wonder.

Eight long years. So much has passed me by, some times I really wished I could be a cloud. Damn lucky things, just floating around carelessly. Time has no effect on them. I kept walking.

Ino. The name suddenly popped up. I slouched with that thought. I could remember her loud voice in protest, and the screams she released when she was punished. Ino. She was a strong girl, and so was Sakura. Both put up a fight, and both refused to give up the Shinobi name without going down first. Memories of staring at the stars, falling asleep with her snoring, of holding her hand until the end, of shouting her name until she was gone. Those beautiful, ugly, bittersweet, and grand memories.

I sighed once more. How the only thing left of any of the girls from Shinobi were the Sector K photos. Burnt, charred, and almost ineligible were their smiles. Groaning, I realized how there were two people following me. Great. Another thing to add to my ever-growing 'Troublesome' list. "Why are you following me again?" I asked loud enough for the two kids behind me to hear. I didn't turn around, knowing the small, yet strong presence that meant they were kids. The two came from behind the corner, and towards me.

"NARA SHIKAMARU!" apparently one of the kids was a girl, and was running up to me. I groaned. I had just gotten out of detention for crying out loud!

I looked up, and snarled, "You lucky little-" sighing, I looked back down. "Hey kid. Shut up. What do you want?" I asked. The girl came up to me and started looking up and down, giving me a good overall look.

"Mikere, this can't be the Nara. The scroll said he a genius of a 200 IQ! This guy looks nothing like him!" the girl said. I eyed her with annoyance. I hadn't changed that much since my Shinobi years… had I?

Another kid, a boy this time, came up. "Maybe. But I think it is him, Mishire." Mikere said.

"Really? Why do you still think so?"

"Oi, kids with black hair standing in front of Nara Shikamaru." I said, causing the two look at me with wide eyes. "Troublesome kids… what do you want?"

"So you are Shikamaru." Mishire stood up straight, her short pixie like haircut framed her amber eyes. She put a hand on her hip. She wasn't tall, 4'5 at best, which is kinda odd when she looks around 11. She began eying me

"Wow…" Mikere cooed. I looked at him, tan skin, rags. He was obviously from the fields, and so was the other girl. His fresh, clean cut, was on the longer side, but still held a nice finish. "I never thought I'd live the day I got to see a Shinobi in the flesh…" I froze.

"Hey, kid. You got the wrong guy. Yes, I am Nara Shikamaru, but I am not Shinobi." I said smoothly.

"Oh yeah? Tell us, if you're Nara Shikamaru, but not Shinobi's strategist," Crud. "Then tell us… how did you know we were kids without turning around?" Crap.

"I guessed." I began walking away, I didn't want to be wrapped up in the Shinobi nonsense again. Too many memories from my first time. Too many thoughts of death and-

"Don't try to kid us. We know who you truly are, why hide it?" Mishire huffed. I rolled my eyes. This girl was just like Ino, minus the long… silky… soft… platinum blonde hair…

"Who says I'm kidding?" I asked, snapping back to the conversation, if that's what you want to call it.

"Well, most Shinobi members were taught to lie well. I wonder how Kairi and Ryoma are doing with Uchiha san… bet it's harder, what do you think, Mikere?" Mikere nodded to Mishire's assumption.

"You know Sasuke." I stated flatly.

Mikere nodded again, this time, opening his mouth. "Yup. We know quite a bit about your team, Nara san. Our comrades are talking to Uchiha san as we speak." he smiled.

I raised a brow. "Comrades?"

"Yeah. Comrades. And you're avoiding the question, Nara san." Mikere continued. "Are you, or are you not, a member of Shinobi?"

I looked him in the eye. "Depends on who wants to know."

"Ugh! Just answer the question!" Mishire snarled. I raised a brow again. Mikere just looked at her with a warning glance, causing the girl to calm down, but not without giving him a scowl. "Ah, fine. Look, Nara san, if you must know, me and friends are the only resistance against the Feudal Lord. We are currently gathering the Konoha 12, which Mikere and I are pretty sure you were apart of, so we can at LEAST try to fight back. But if you're not him…" she sighed, "C'mon Mikere, I'm pretty sure we're wasting our time. Where did Ryoma say we were going to meet-"

"The resistance, eh?" Mishire looked at me. I chuckled. "Troublesome… you kids don't know what you're getting in to. But…" I looked the two in the eye. "Nara Shikamaru. Ex-strategist of the team called The Konoha 12, and ex-member of the group Shinobi. Nice to meet you." I smirked at the light that appeared in their eyes.

* * *

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Sasuke let out the joke with the flattest of faces. Kairi had to stop herself from laughing at his face, while Ryoma just burst out into a fit of giggles. Sasuke glared at them, and the two immediately shut up. Letting them in, the pair studied the apartment with black eyes. 

As he unlocked the door, and turned the light, most people would think that one of the most powerful Shinobi members would have a huge mansion with all the money Shinobi had. It was relatively normal, a couch, a T.V. (1), a lazy-boy, a coffee table a lamp, and a few entry ways to other rooms. Sasuke walked by them, and sat down on the couch. He motioned them to sit wherever, but the kids quickly sat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

He gave them a look, and Kairi explained, "Sorry. As you can see from the rags, we're from fields. We're not allowed to sit on anywhere but the floor." Sasuke nodded his head once as recognition.

That's when the door opened again, and Shikamaru stepped in with Mishire and Mikere. The four kids gathered at the coffee table and smiled at the two teens. Shikamaru took his usual seat on his lazy boy, and looked at the kids.

"So… you four are the resistance." Sasuke scoffed. Mishire growled, and Kairi put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Well, yeah. We have other members, but they just don't know that they're members yet" Kairi laughed nervously, "As you can see, we're kids. We recently joined up, but as are first mission, we decided to gather the Konoha 12 in operation F.A.G.K.T. or find and gather Konoha 12. You do know people think of you as legends, and not real, right?"

"Of course we know… we're supposed to be unreal." Shikamaru said, leaning back. "We're not supposed to even exist under the names we were given when we were born."

"Why? You guys are like… the greatest thing that Konoha, and all of Japan, has ever had!" Yuuki exclaimed. "Why did you guys disband?"

Sasuke leaned back also. "That information is unneeded. According to your leader here, he says he is gathering the Konoha 12. Do you know how dangerous we are? We can kill you in an instant."

Ryoma shrugged. "So? Not like we're going to be missed. We're orphans." he said plainly.

"Well, we may not kill you, but the Samurai will. There are certain types of… _moves_, they know that could show something… you may not want to see." Shikamaru chose his words carefully. Mainly, the word _sex,_ and other things if you knew what Sasuke had in mind.

"Nothing I can't handle." Mishire snickered.

"You may never see home again." Sasuke said. Kairi looked the two teens in the eye.

"So what? Look, we're the resistance. Gathering you two and your entire group is our first mission, and we're determined to make it a success! We don't care if we die or if something happens, we love this country! Now that that's explained…" Kairi finished, and Ryoma picked up.

"We want you to come with us so we can gather the other 10 Shinobi." he said seriously, squeezing his fists tightly in his lap. "We'll do anything to make you agree."

Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at each other. Shikamaru faced the four, and said, "Excuse us. The two of us need to discuss it."

"Take your time." Kairi said, and turned to Mishire to calm her down once more. Mishire was screaming, "JUST HURRY UP AND SAY YES ALREADY! I WANNA GO KICK SOME ASS!"

* * *

Yeah, second chappie. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone :( MOVING WITH OUR LIVES! HOHOHO!

(1)- I mixed up the generations, okay?

-Ukeire&Ssl-


	3. The Agreement

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

Here we go! Hope you enjoy.

And yes, I did change the names.

Ryoma, Kairi, Mikere, and Mishire are based off of real people, but unlike some people in the fanfiction world, I have the decency to change the American name into a somewhat Asian name. **I hate it when they use American names.** The least you can do is turn Tom into Toma or something. It sounds horrible but at least it sounds better than using the Japanese name Sasuke with Tom or Jessica or something.

Dude. Seriously.

* * *

Sasuke's pov

"This is unbelievable…" Shikamaru groaned, sitting on the floor of my room. We had locked the door, and stuffed the crack underneath with a blanket. It was pretty obvious that the four kids, no matter how stupid they may seem, will try to listen in. (Shikamaru took extra precautions, and crammed the keyhole full of tissue) I sat on the bed, thinking the same thing. _Yeah. Unbelievable._

"I can't believe they actually found us. They're just a bunch of little kids!" Shikamaru put his fingertips together, and was probably thinking. "We hid ourselves so well too…" I absorbed the afterward silence, and began to think myself.

It's amazing how much these kids resemble everyone from eight years ago: their personalities, tempers, that light in their eyes whenever they got their way, the way that light would flicker when hope was there… I sighed, and laid down onto my royal blue covered bed.

I missed everyone. That, I'd admit. I miss waking up in our hideout, and just talking. How I would beat Naruto in everything, and just smirk at his reactions. Having that damn rivalry with him was fun, though I'd never say it out loud. I faced Shikamaru, who was still thinking long and hard.

It was all my fault the group separated. My fault the girls had to risk everything because I was too much of a coward to make the fall for my friends. If I had only been brave enough to… maybe, just maybe… maybe I can just try again…?

Those kids must have spent hours upon hours looking through records for us. Not to mention they only have one day off in the entire year, and they're spending it here…

_This could be a chance of a lifetime. A chance to start over again, and make everything right. To be the hero I sought to be, to defeat the enemy like I thought I could… maybe, just maybe… I can become the man I have to._

I looked at Shikamaru once more, who was still thinking, but now his face was all scrunched up, probably frustrated.

"Shikamaru." he opened an eye, and looked at me, annoyed. "Don't look at me that way, dumbass." Shikamaru groaned and sat with his feet to together in front of me.

"What Sasuke." he snapped irritably.

"I'm taking their offer." I said flatly, causing Shikamaru to choke on his spit.

"WHAT?! Sasuke, do you even KNOW the problem we'll be getting ourselves into?!" he cried, a look of pure panic on his face. "Those kids don't know how far apart we are! They might be 15 by the time we're finally able to get _everyone_, along with their memories!"

"…So? They don't seem to care." I said plainly, and got up from my bed. I sat down with him, and continued, "Besides, don't you get it? This is a chance to start over. To do things the right way."

Shikamaru didn't seem like he was going to be agreeing anytime soon. He crossed his arms into a defensive position, "Well, that's all good, but you know what? I almost _died_ out there, Sasuke. I could've been **dead** now. That goes for you too. Look, I had fun when I was in Shinobi, but I'm old enough to know what's going to work, and what won't. Back then, we were kids! We were young and stupid! No sense of right and wrong. You're just feeling guilty because you couldn't save her.

"I'm growing up Sasuke. Are you?"

I glared at him and interrupted the long lecture. He looked right back at me, and stared me down until I reached the door. Right when I touched the doorknob, and twisted it to open, I said:

"Shikamaru. You're a great friend, not my best, but you're still up there. Even if you're not, I'm going with them. I am growing up. I just feel like… I could've done better to save her, to save the guys… and to save Ino too." I closed the door, and walked back to the living room, leaving the Nara in the room alone.

* * *

"AWESOME! THANK YOU, SASUKE SAN!" Mishire jumped on me, and hugged me until the point I turned some sort of a color. 

"Mishire! Get off of him! He's choking!" Kairi tugged on her rags, and pulled the bulldog off. Mishire, falling to the ground, pouted and glared at Kairi, before grinning at me.

"I can't believe you agreed! I thought we'd have to drag you like a bunch of dogs!" Mikere said, pleased. He looked up at me, and added, "We spent so much time looking for you two, we thought our first mission was pointless!"

"Yeah! It took over three weeks of extra studying in the library after hours to get to you. God, you don't know how much I never want to look at a god damn book from that wretched place ever again!" Ryoma glared at the sky, clenching, and unclenching, his hands.

I did nothing. After staring at me, and at the closed door Shikamaru was behind, Kairi sighed, and whispered, "Shikamaru san didn't agree, huh?" she looked a little downcast, probably disappointment. I gave her a curt nod, and a "Hn." she sighed once more and smiled at me as well. "Well, at least you agreed! The books at the library said you were the most powerful, besides Uzumaki san!"

My heart clenched slightly, but I ignored it. With a new hop in her step, she bounced over to Ryoma, where she tackled him in a hug. "Ryoma!" the boy simply looked annoyed, with a small smirk on his face, apparently liking her attention.

_Young love…_ I thought bitterly. I looked out my apartment's window, and admired the cherry blossoms falling from the tree, and flying away in the wind. I slowly reached out for it. _Yes… so young…_ I walked over to the window, and stared out it.

Kairi was very much like her. Not appearance wise, but personality wise it's scary how they acted like one another. Yet, maybe she could be like Hinata san. Meek at times. I stroked the window, then tore my gaze away from it. Enough.

Then that Ryoma boy. Loud, prideful, charges in without thinking (much), yet as cold as stone in the heat of the moment. Very much like the dobe. Yes, very much. Suddenly, I gently grabbed Ryoma by the head. I turned him towards me, and glared at him. Yet, he is also the most unstable here. Like me. Like a mixture of an idiot, and me. It's a dangerous combo.

"Wha…?" he questioned. He looked into my eyes for a split-second, before glaring back. We stayed like that for a few minutes, having a silent conversation through our locked eyes. _You remind me of someone very much. I know you won't understand, but I can see in your eyes you were born a leader… and a betrayer. Follow me._

I released him, and walked out the door. I closed my eyes for a moment. I can't believe I was going to do this. I sighed. Because if we were caught…

* * *

"What was that all about?" Kairi caught my shoulder, and looked at me curiously. I looked at her, then back at the door. Without answering, I ran right after Sasuke san. "Ryoma!" 

There was something in his eyes. I knew it. He was telling me to follow him. There was pride, and some regret, but he saw something in me. Like, he was looking through me, and to someone else. Maybe he saw one of the former Shinobi in me! Powered by that exhilarating thought, I caught up to the Uchiha in record time.

"Uchiha san!" I said breathlessly. He looked at me for a split second, then turned back to the road we were walking on. He said nothing, but I kept looking at him every several seconds.

The sun was gleaming down on us (saying it was a little past four or so) with pride. I looked at the Uchiha again. _Man, he's so cool…_

I remember reading something in one of the books Kairi had handed me in the library yesterday. She just smiled when I read aloud, "101 Ways to Be Uchiha Sasuke" and said, "I know how much you like him. You can read up on him, while enjoying yourself, heh?" she had winked.

I flushed at the idea of her knowing the man beside me was my idol. She always was a know-it-all. I looked at the road for a second, then back at Sasuke. But this time, he was looking at me too.

"…" he said nothing. I looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. He turned away and looked behind us. "…it seems your 'team' caught up."

I faced the same direction he was, before coming to a complete stop. I hadn't noticed he had walked so far. What time was it…? Kairi ran up to me, took me by the shoulder, and shook. Hard.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?! YOU TWO WALKED SIX BLOCKS WITHIN FIVE STINKIN' MINUTES! WE HAD NO FUCKING IDEA WHERE THE HELL YOU WERE! IF I DIDN'T…" she continued to rant while Mikere whispered:

"She really was worried. We wondered around before Mishire caught sight of you. I've never Kairi run so hard…" Mikere smirked, "Makes me wonder why she ran directly to _you_…"

"Shut up." I said, before looking back on Kairi who was now yelling something about how walking that fast was bad for my health, and how maybe we should get medical insurance because Mikere and I were always getting hurt, and worrying the shit out of her and Mishire. Now Mishire is in it, and they're discussing how to get it while being on the fields.

"…ahem." the two girls stopped talking, and faced the older teen with annoyed eyes. "What?" they snapped. Sasuke glared.

"If I may interrupt, but we do have somewhere to be." he said simply. The two girls made sounds of anger, but shut up.

"Yeah, Mishire, _Kairi_. Listen to him." I said, rubbing it in. Kairi glared at me before looking down. Sasuke continued walking forward.

* * *

_Stupid Ryoma. He didn't have to be so mean…_ I thought incredulously. _He's never done anything like that before…_

I looked around, studying our area. It was very green. It was kinda like the forest surrounding the fields. The ground was covered in wood chippings, small amounts of grass poking up here and there. Apparently we were on some worn out path, because there were overgrown bushes and shrubs poking at us, and the road to wherever we were going was still visible despite the plants. The tallest trees acted like a giant canopy of green. The leaves were dark and the setting sun was nowhere to be found. The leaves danced before my eyes as the wind blew softly around my body, circling me.

I kept walking forward. I trailed behind Ryoma and Sasuke, Ryoma, who was talking endlessly about Shinobi, smiling like a fool. The air around me pushed me forward, causing me to bump into the Shinobi in front. The entire group stopped when Sasuke came to a halt.

"Ah…" I said, backing up a step. "Oh, I'm sorry, Uchiha san…" I said when he glared at me. I flushed when Ryoma gave off a look too. I snarled at him. "_What_?" I hissed.

He smirked, "Nothing." he turned back to the Uchiha. I made a note never to give Ryoma a book to be the biggest butt hole in 101 ways. I mentally slapped myself. Why did Ryoma have to be the fan of the hottest jerk on Shinobi? I glanced at Uchiha san again.

Sure, he was handsome. Very handsome. He was 19 years old, single, aloof. With a sharp, angled face, dark piercing eyes, deathly white skin (wonder how he'd look if he was dying?) and all around mysterious aura, why wasn't I drooling? Oh… wait… I put my hand to my mouth, and oh my… I was drooling. Talk about embarrassing.

I flushed again, wiping my mouth, and staying quiet most of the walk up the wood chip covered hill. All I could hear was Ryoma and Sasuke having a serious conversation on the past of Shinobi, and Mikere and Mishire's argument over the probability of getting all 12 of Shinobi.

Maybe it had always been this way. Ryoma, leading us all without anyone beside him, me following him like a loyal puppy, and Mikere and Mishire trailing behind me, staying together (though arguing) no matter what. The mere thought of this made me question my place. I was the brains behind our actions, but I made sure all the credit went to Ryoma.

Now this really made me blush.

"Kairi." I snapped out of revered, and smiled at Mishire. "Hm?" I responded. She pouted, and asked me, "Are you okay? You're as red as a Mikere when he realizes I always win at our fights!" Mikere really did turn red.

"You? No way, you lose more than you win." he said, and Mishire scoffed.

"Yeah right. I always win, and you know it." she laughing mockingly at him. She smirked, and probably made with a witty comment about his pants (technically they were just extremely big shorts. He was always picky about what he wore, regardless of them being made of rags and looking horrible anyway). I don't really know. I just blocked them out.

The hill was somewhat steep, now that I thought about it. The path was taking us every which way: right, left, up, **down**, and it was getting really tiring. But when I took another step, I felt something move.

_SNAP!_

"EEP!" I only had a moment, but I saw a rope tied around my ankle, before I was flipped upside down, and into the air. My long hair flew downward when I opened my eyes to see everything wrong side up. "…h-hey! Someone get me down from here!" I looked from side to side, and saw nothing but green. Luckily I wasn't wearing a skirt… I love pants. Now I officially with cling to them, so- I was interrupted.

"Kairi!" I stare directly down, and practically screamed. I was several storied from the ground. _Great. _I put my hands to my mouth (again) to keep me from yelling. Mishire was staring at me from the earth, where Mikere was laughing like Mishire was up here. (Actually, he'd probably be laughing _harder_ if it was Mishire, but that's not the point.)

When Sasuke and Ryoma probably found out we weren't following, they came to see what Mikere found so funny, and what Mishire was so worried (and probably holding a laugh in) about. The twosome looked up.

"Kairi?!" Ryoma looked up, and began laughing. I bit my lip, and looked back to the greenery to my left (and right). I pouted, and shouted back, "Ha ha, it's hilarious!"

Uchiha san didn't find it too funny. Even from here, I could see his scowl. I rubbed my arms in nervousness. Was he mad? If he was, I knew Ryoma would get mad at me too…

I watched them talk to themselves, before the Uchiha, Mikere, and Ryoma disappeared beneath the branches covering the base of the tree, leaving Mishire.

I crossed my arms. Well, this was nice. I was dangling upside down from about 50 feet, and from what I can tell… I pulled myself up, and got a decent feeling of the rope. Yeah, this rope was pretty old. I looked around, but I couldn't reach any of the surrounding branches. So, in other words, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Yep.

"Girl." I flipped around to find the Uchiha staring me in the face. I stated for a second before coming to the conclusion that he was talking to me, directly to my face. And that he was upside down like I was.

"EEP!" I yelped before realizing that there were two firm hands on my waist. I looked at Sasuke san again, and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Getting you down."

"How?" I asked, curious. He rolled his eyes.

"Watch me." slowly, I watched him play with the branch he was hanging upside down… from? I stared in amazement as he literally walked upside down on the branch to analyze the knot keeping me up. I noticed the slight glow at the bottom of his feet, and I was instantly caught up in questions.

"Wow…" I whispered. Sasuke looked at me, and made no expression. He made a motion at another branch, I noticed Mikere sitting on it. He nodded, and hopped up to the limb that the Uchiha was under.

And before Sasuke could even make a movement, Ryoma was right next to Mikere on the branch. I watched silently as they spoke quietly, and finally Sasuke turned towards me (or technically he looked _up_ at me).

"Okay kid, we're getting you down. And yes, you are going to fall. You are going fall fast. Fast, meaning-" I felt the rope on my ankle slip without a word before the Uchiha could even finish. He just sighed as I fell to my doom.

"AH!" I reached up out of normal human instinct. I swiftly closed my eyes. It all went so fast, just like Uchiha said. But before I could even scream, I was in somebody's arms. And that someone just seemed to have really strong arms… I opened my eyes a bit, and yelled, "RYOMA?!"

"What?" was all he asked before I slapped him upside the head, and him, dropping me on my butt.

* * *

"…so chakra consists of spiritual and physical energy, and by making them work together, you can do things like stand on water, or walk up a tree? And Shinobi specialized in it?" Sasuke nodded at Kairi's understandings. The five of us walked on the run down path like before, but this time Kairi was the one talking to Sasuke, and not **me**. We also knew where we were going, but that's not the point. The point is, Kairi is so gonna pay for doing this to me. 

I snorted. She thought she was so good, falling into a trap like that. I bet she just wanted Sasuke's attention. I saw how much she looked at him when he was walking on that branch. _Humph. If I knew how to walk on a tree like that, she wouldn't even look at me! Kairi just wants to get back at me for ignoring her back at Sasuke san's apartment._ _She planned all of this… the trap, Sasuke coming to her rescue, everything!_

_**-**__A moment ago__**-**_

_**After dropping her on her butt, Kairi glared at me. "Hey! What was that for?" I didn't say anything. She did nothing to me either. She got up, and turned from me. I did the same, and we ignored one another. Nothing big, we do this all the time.**_

_**Mikere simply climbed down, while Sasuke jumped, falling to the ground with grace. We all watched with awe. Mishire was the first to open her mouth from the stunning silence.**_

"_**Wow, Uchiha san! That was so cool!" she cooed, and looked at him with big hearts in her eyes. Sasuke ignored her. Mikere then piped up.**_

"_**Hey! I climbed that tree too!" he said irritably. Mishire scoffed. "Anyone could climb a tree. Uchiha san actually went up without his hands!" she sighed.**_

_**As the two went at again, Kairi spoke, "Sasuke sama?" she asked shyly, and… sweetly? For a moment I stared at her, and almost gaped. Kairi was shy sometimes, but sweet? I kept staring. And what was with the -sama? **_

_**(Note: The name suffix '-sama' is usually given to a person of higher status, of more respect, or of seen as an idol… I believe. I'm pretty sure, though)**_

_**Sasuke gave her a look, and replied, "Hn." she took it as a response, and went on, "I'm curious… why are there traps in the middle of a forest? Hunting is prohibited, and even if there was some poaching, what animals are there to poach? Most of them are at Feudal Lord's disposal for war." I listened for Sasuke **_**sama's**_** response. I smirked when there was only silence.**_

_**But it faded when he said, "They're not of animals." that caught everyone's attention. Kairi was especially interested.**_

"_**Huh? Then… what are they for?" she asked slowly, probably trying to figure it out. Apparently she did figure it out. Her mouth went agape, and she whispered it incoherently. **_

_**Mishire leaned in, and went, "Wha-?"**_

_**Kairi said it louder, "They're meant for intruders. Like us." she said, and looked at Sasuke, "I'm right, aren't I? These traps… they were set for **_**humans**_**, not animals."**_

_**Sasuke nodded, "You're half right." I inwardly smirked. That's a shot to Kairi's pride. **_

"_**Then… what half am I wrong about?"**_

_**Sasuke took a breath in, and let it out, rolling a hand through his hair. It must make him nervous, it said so in the **_101 Ways to be Uchiha Sasuke_**. 'Number 69: Roll a hand through your hair when you're nervous, anxious, or frustrated.'**_

_Damn… that book really was useful.__** Sasuke looked at all of us, eying each one of us specifically. Sasuke looked annoyed. If must be big. He sighed, and said, "They keep out intruders. But intruders, meaning except **_**me**_**."**_

_**It took me a while to let it sink in. But it came to Kairi like a bullet. The hand she had on her lower lip fell to her sides, and she stared at him. She gasped when he stared right back, confirming her thoughts.**_

"_**You're taking us to the old Shinobi base, aren't you?" she said, sending us all into silence again. My mouth wanted to drop.**_

_**Sasuke ran his hand through his hair once more. "Damnit… I knew Shikamaru would never disengage all the traps… fucking lazy bum…"**_

_**And it was all it took for Kairi to dive right back in, and asked another question, like, "Sasuke sama, could you tell us about the glow around your feet when you went up to rescue me?" And I gagged.**_

* * *

We kept walking forward, listening to Kairi ask question after question about chakra, and 'jutsu' or whatever that is. I looked forward, seeing a large light ahead. Like we were in a tunnel, and the opening was like heaven. 

And when we came out into the light, I never thought I'd see something so… depressing, and hope-bringing at the same time, in my life.

Before us, were the final remains of the Shinobi base. The final remains of the glory that once happened so long ago. Sasuke went forward, and stared silently at the building (or what was left of it).

"I'm back." he whispered.

* * *

**FINALLY.**

**MY GOOD LORD, MAN, THIS TOOK FOREVER FOR ME TO GET INSPIRATION ON. GRAH.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. And about the names, if your name is Michelle, I'm sorry. It's about time you read this, and oh well. I put him in here anyway. Hahahahahahahaha.**

**-Ukeire&Ssl-**


	4. Worship

A/N

**R**_**E**_**A**DA**T L****E****A**_S_**T THE L**_**A**_**S****T **_**(**_five_**)**__**SENTENCES**_**.**

* * *

YES PEOPLE, THANK THE HEAVENS, IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING AN AUTHORESS NOTE BY ACTUALLY SUBMITTING A CHAPTER…(S)

Anyway, as you all should know, or didn't know until now, I haven't been updating/submitting recently (that's the understatement of the summer. More like four months and six days, or so). And here's my excuse:

I HAVE NONE. SUE ME NOW, OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE/GRUDGE.

It's true, I have absolutely nothing for you, my beloved readers. I do have a bunch of ¾ written documents for you, but who the hell wants that? Oh wait. I lie. I do have an excuse -cries- .

Anyway, as the few of you whom I told this particular pitiful story to know, I did have most of my stories planned… on sticky notes and scraps of paper scattered all over my desk. So the one day my house cleaner comes, I forget to put the precious plans away in a safe place. Whoops. In the trash they went. You have no idea how many times I banged my head on the previously mentioned desk (a lot, let's just put it that way).

So then I tried remembering what I wanted to write and just winged it. After a while, that didn't work. So now here I am, with a bunch of ¾ written documents, and a goldfish memory. I seriously have tried everything; but the chapters look like crap. And I know this is a really bad excuse, and I may have lied to some of you because I was embarrassed of the reason.

I owe all of you an apology. Especially to the ones I made promises to and broke them. A special apology goes to Zanibarr for waiting on me to post on Speak For Her; which I miraculously found the plans for behind my desk (after typing ¾ of it up, I had to start over). The wonderful Zanibarr has generously submitted a side story for Speak For Her, which I will get the link for on my profile. Albeit I am currently typing Speak For Her, the rest of you are going to have considered the stories on hiatus. A LONG ONE. I hope all of you can forgive me.

-Stories (exception of Speak For Her) are on Hiatus.  
-Worship Zanibarr as you read her Speak For Her side story.  
-Please accept apology from, and forgive, Ukeire

-Goldfish have the memory of about three seconds. So does Ukeire.

-End


End file.
